Affliction
by KellyKindaHeartsU
Summary: In the mist of a never ending war Kagome and Sesshoumaru are drawn to one another.


Loading New Game….Act 1

Player: 1

Character Name: Kagome

Race: Priestess

Fighting Style: Combat

Weapon: Bow

Level: 29

There he is waiting in our spot like he always does, the only absolute thing in my erroneous world, my sanctuary. And what does that say about me? How did my salvation become cradled in the slender paws of a demon with bloodstained eyes?

Our spot lies in between two willow trees that are currently dancing in the chilly night breeze. On a bed of long, soft grass we met every night of the week. Long ago I found peace in iniquity, and I am still not sure what he has found in me.

Tonight the half moon shines down brightly on the pallid-painted dog demon as if he is on center stage. My deadened body seemingly moving on its own accord, I make my way over to him. Kneeling before him, his crimson orbs burn into me as a disingenuous mask is crudely constructed on his face. Nevertheless I give the brightest smile possible from someone drenched in moonlight.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. How are you?" I ask, my voice sounding flat, its favorite tone of late.

Every night I go to him hoping for some kind of recognition of our time together. To affirm that I am not the only one finding some penance in our meetings. But tonight it is clear that I am the only one in need of atonement.

Gently I take off his collar which has his name, the only concrete thing I know about him, branded into it.

He always comes to me filthy, his white main so muddled and rough that it feels like tiny blades are protecting him instead of fur. The only spot that I am willing to touch is right beneath his collar; it is as pristine as freshly fallen snow. My hands are usually a mixture of bruises and cuts accumulated from a stream of never ending days of shooting arrows.

Our time together is the only thing that I look forward to anymore. That I enjoy.

Nothing ever changes in my world, and yet the only thing in it that feels familiar to me is him. Every time that we meet it's the same. The same angry looks from him. The manner in which I pet his neck, leaving him tainted with a piece of me. The way his fur glides through my fingers like I am washing my hands clean of this disgusting dream.

If I admit that I want someone to save me, does that make me a weak person?

Because I have deteriorated beyond the point of being able to save myself; my once vibrant demeanor has wilted under the trails of this increasingly pointless life.

If it wasn't for this mindless war caused by the demons, I know that I wouldn't be like this…that the hole in my heart would be filled and this immobilizing fear that controls me would be dead.

Our ugly world is made up of two races, the priestesses and the demons. For generations both races lived in complete isolation, content to coexist but never interact until Guten Tag when higher ranking demons in their human forms committed genocide on a village of priestesses. That is when I lost everything, including myself, to the demons.

And yet, day after day, I find my way to him.

From what I was told in school he shouldn't remember anything about me or this place beneath the willow trees. He isn't in human form, thus a lower ranking demon, so to him each day is like his first, with no recollection of the past, nor need for a future.

I am not lost at the irony of all of this that our spot beneath the willow trees might as well just exist in my mind.

Game Saved

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Loading Act 1….

Player: 2

Character Name: Sesshoumaru

Race: Demon

Fighting Style: Combat

Weapon: Sword

Level: 65

I remember the first time that I smelled her scent. I remember the first time the priestess with sky-blue eyes, cloudy with fear, pierced through my own. I was dying.

Spread out like a lamb upon an altar of grass beneath two willow trees being suffocated by a collar that could no longer contain me.

I found my sanctuary in dying.

For as long as I can remember my collar has been wrapped around my neck like a noose and with each passing day I found it harder and harder to breath.

I had been looking for a priestess when I had met her, as I had heard folklore about the priestess being the ones behind collars. That priestesses put them on only the strongest demons in an effort to control them and stop them from leveling, from evolving into stronger demons. So if any priestess were to ever take off a demon's collar that demon would be free. The collar would become inactive and the demon a greater threat as they could level freely under the disguise of being controlled. But of course that is why the priestesses now deny having had any involvement with the collars.

I am certain that my savior knew all of this, though. A fact I find no comfort in, for charity has never been my thing.

Here she comes, emerging from the darkness caked in mud, with sprinkles of grass decorating her tattered dress in a primordial pattern. For whatever reason she is gawking at me tonight, surely she must realize that nothing changes in this miserable world of ours, above all else certainly not me. It seems safe to say that she is thinking too much about something, as she always does, her contorted worries wasting invaluable time.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. How are you?" Kagome asks in a light voice once she is finally in front of me.

My name. She says it at every opportune moment trying desperately to engrave something of her own onto me. If only this girl knew who she was dealing with. Her question unanswered, her eyes gaze down at my name tag pensively, and she sits down beside me mercifully removing the rope around my neck. The psychological effects of my collar still linger like a bad dream.

Her bruised hands knead and rub my neck, marking every bit of my ivory fur with her natural perfume. Somehow this girl, who does not have the heart to kill anyone, has become a high ranking priestess that is meant for combat. Simply put, I don't get it. It is a completely illogical appointment for her; in fact it is that assignment of mercenary that is slowly causing her demise.

Her days are spent mindlessly shooting at targets which is she is admittedly horrible at. After hearing her talk about her inept skills I went and saw her for myself. She ended up accidentally stabbing her instructor with an arrow that day.

The energy though, that she put into caring for that foolish man was surprising to say the least.

Watching her work it become obscenely obvious to me that she would be better suited being a healer; a class in desperate need of recruits seeing as how the war has escalated to fighting everyday. As things stand now, this girl is nothing more than wasted potential.

That is just another example of why in the end, the demons will win. While the priestesses are just a bunch of peasants floundering about, we are mobilized and ready to conquer. Unlike this girl who seems perturbed at the sight of her own blood or anything malicious in nature, the smell of iron cannot even reach me anymore.

Conversely, here I sit indebted for one of her no doubt many acts of mercy, letting this timid girl cling to me like a child clutching a favorite toy.

It is moments such as these when I am most bothered. With the rising sun bathing everything in warm hues, it is easy to forget that there is a world outside of the willow trees that wrap around us like archaic curtains. Looking at her raven hair that glistens in the sunlight, the remnants of the world outside of our nest emerge in forms of specks of dirt lying within her tresses.

Yes, I truly hate moments like this when I am fully aware of why, years after my birth, my father was seduced by a priestess.

Game Saved

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Loading Act 2…

Player: 1

Character Name: Kagome

Race: Priestess

Fighting Style: Combat

Weapon: Bow

Level: 35

Walking up to receive my Shikon Jewel necklace, I realize that I have been staring at the tiny audience which has gathered for the graduation ceremony, but who am I even looking for? My family is dead. I have reached my goal with the end being the only thing that I have received. No true friends, nothing of importance; I am just another screw in the war machine against the demons.

Turing back to face my instructor, I reach out to shake his hand and midway through our societal demonstration he loses his head; for a gluttonous blade cuts seamlessly through his neck in one broad stroke, painting my blank face in a deep shade of red.

As my instructor is dissected right in front of me, I can't seem to do anything but watch. Watch as his head cracks as it hits the ground with a loud thud. Watch as his decapitated body wavers before falling onto me.

It is then when I realize that I am still holding onto my instructor's hand.

"Excuse me."

A cool set of golden eyes greet me with a smile as the familiar smell of iron oozes into the air. A demon in human form chops off my instructor's arm and grabs the dismembered body as if he is a bag of garbage, throwing him lazily out of his path.

His eyes flicker to my instructors severed hand which I am still clutching within my own. Congenially the demon unwinds my fingers and takes the severed body part from me. Tossing the hand up in the air like a ball, the demon's blade devours it cutting the skin and bones up into a bloody rain of little chunks.

"I do hope that you will enjoy the rest of our show, Kagome."

My own name snaps me out of my stupor and somehow I mange to move my feet. But the demon who knows my name has already moved on. Slipping and falling on the blood and flesh adorned pavement, I find what appears to be a safe spot a short distance away from the cement stage to shoot my arrows.

As I struggle to equip my bow, the sun peaks out from behind the clouds, casting the mutilated corpses that decorate the ground like confetti in a warm glow.

I find my target easily amongst the demons, a commander of the demon army in human form clad in empirical white armor. He is welding a long thin sword hacking through the small group of priestesses (known as tanks) that make up our front line like a seasoned butcher preparing a slab of meat.

First he severs the extremities before performing surgery with his sword as his scalpel and pulling out all the internal organs but the heart. His finishing move is slicing off his prey's head. His movements are fluid and rhythmic and as he glides betweens his victims he looks like he is dancing; it is obvious that he enjoys his work.

I fire repeatedly, but he takes no notice of me. My arrows don't even stop his ravenous blade for a second. As if they are pesky flies, he swats them away with the greatest of ease.

A rainbow of arrows pierces through the sunny sky joining my own, signaling that our back up has finally arrived. But the array of arrows hit nothing but cement, the demons having left once they were outnumbered. They never fight fair, if there is such a thing.

I check my fellow colleagues for a pulse, and once I have made my rounds, it's clear to me that I am the only one out of my graduating class that is still alive. Blood red eyes flash through my mind while hot tears began to fall from my heavy eyes. I know the truth, what has happened here.

I did nothing. I couldn't kill anyone. I couldn't save anyone. The only reason why I am still alive is because the demons did their research and decided that, not only am I not a threat, but I am not even important enough to kill.

My existence is merely an aberration.

Higher level healer priestesses start to flood the courtyard and order me to stop tending to the deceased. I am told to go to my room and wait there to receive further orders.

Their words convey no emotion, no acknowledgement of what has transpired here; they are systematic and soulless.

Opening the heavy wooden door to my bedroom after taking a long bath and scrubbing my only dress clean, I am once again met with a cool set of golden eyes.

"Hello, Kagome. How are you?"

Game Saved

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Loading Act 2…

Player: 2

Character Name: Sesshoumaru

Race: Demon

Fighting Style: Combat

Weapon: Sword

Level: 65

I am aware that what I am doing is entirely unbecoming, but I can't help myself.

Here I sit, perched on her bed like a beloved pet waiting for my master to return home. I have been here for hours. Finally, the thick wooden door opens. It is about time.

"Hello, Kagome. How are you?"

My long awaited query has caused her heart to wildly thrash about inside her chest; of this I am most certain. Against my orders a twisted smile unleashes itself across my face as her eyes widen in shock and she appears to have forgotten how to breathe.

"Are you here for me?" she finally asks, her bemusement covering her face in a highly animated manner.

"Of course, why else would I be here?" I reply as she smiles with sadness swimming in her eyes as she reaches out to me, grabbing my hand.

"Kagome, I hope you realize that you will never find salvation in someone like me." My words are decidedly meticulous and antagonistic, but they are undercut by my soft tone; this sensitive girl thawing my usual icy inflection into a more thoughtful and warm tempo.

"After all, your family played a key role in creating this bleak and depressing world didn't they? Simply put, shouldn't you be the one saving me?" During our time together I have never once uttered a word, and now I am hungrily asking grandiose questions. My lack of self-control is disgusting and obvious; my excitement is disturbingly palpable. But with her hand encased in mine, I can't help myself.

I yank her to the bed and pull her onto my lap. After a few moments she nervously wraps her free arm around my neck and buries her head into my chest. Once her tears have run out she moves away from me slightly, to stare I am sure, for this is her first time seeing my human form. Her movements are so laggard, so her. Even in this time of utter despair, a light still shines through. She is just too blind to see it, but that is why I came here today. I want to play.

Her hand is soft and soothing like I remember, but it seems so small now compared to my own. Her face is heart shaped with a little chin and dimpled cheeks that make her look healthy and young even in these times of oppression. Her cheeks are stained with a vibrant blush. Her blue eyes are big and telling, accented with dark rows of long lashes that are enthralling. Her nose is pointy but small, complimenting her face perfectly. Her lips, her plump lips are bleeding at the sides, as blood begins to gush from her mouth!

Quickly I realize my mistake. I don't have an addiction. I have an obsession.

I should never have put my perverse affinity toward this girl on display. I wasn't thinking. Who knows who saw us outside her bedroom widow and decided to punish her by casting a fatality spell?

I slam down her heavy drape and start to prepare a spell that will stop her suffering. Her grip on my hand becomes nonexistent, and her body begins to convulse. I try to steady her with my free hand and her jerking body smacks into mine, her wounded lips accidentally gazing my own.

I do not know how or why, but my eyes have lost their sight and I can't seem to hear myself speak. My whole body has become numb and I feel weak.

I am lost in a void of nothingness with only one thing encompassing the vacant world of my empty mind.

Kagome.

Yes, I remember now, Kagome is my wife.

Game Saved

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Loading Intermission

A disturbingly seductive voice calls out from within the shadows.

An ode to you,

Don't you see? You and I are the same. Our goal is the same. We want to do something. Leave our mark. You want to free people from pain. And I want people to feel something too. You can tell me all you want that we are different, that we want different things but I know you. And I know you lie. We are the same. This attachment that we have to pain, it's like a badge of honor that only you and I can bare.

That is why explaining things to him would be pointless. Sesshoumaru could never understand you. But I do. And all that I want is you.

So, let's share our misery together. Let's be forever unchanged together. But let's be together. You and I are the same Kagome, we belong together.

From of course, me

The voice has vanished.

Save Game.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Loading Act: 4…

Player: 1

Character Name: Kagome

Race: Priestess

Fighting Style: Combat

Weapon: Bow

Level: 35

I hate pain. I hate uncertainty. I hate that people say hate is a strong word because sometimes hate is all that I feel. Sometimes. But most of the time I am what everyone pities, looks down upon and vows never to become. I am lonely.

I had made a decision. I had decided that I was going to break free from the prison that I had built for myself, brick by brick cemented with anxiety and melancholy. No more would I slit my own throat again and again going through the same dismal cycle. I don't remember everything that happened when he came to my room but I remember enough. I am done with him. I am done with Sesshoumaru.

That is what I had decided this morning when I had woken up alone in my bedroom.

Yet, here I am once again, making my way toward our spot underneath the willow trees.

Why can't I stop this stupid desire that doesn't seem to bring anything but silent humiliation?

I know that I can't fake personal interactions…that my gullible heart will always find a way to get attached; another way for me to get hurt.

Why did I ever start coming here in the first place?

I don't remember how many years that I have known Sesshoumaru because I can't seem to remember a 'me' wit out a 'he'. Or maybe it's not so much that I can't, it's that I don't want to. But I do remember the first time that I laid eyes on him.

He was dying.

I know the old wives tales that the demons spread; that we priestesses are the ones behind the collars. And I know that they are all true. In fact my father is the one who invented the collars, and my mother was the one who started the rumors.

I also know that when I saw him withering in pain that I was potently running to my death. But in this pitiless world the difference between running and walking are nil; the destination will always be same.

And I had thought that I had made peace with that disturbing notion, but after I saved him my flimsy resolve shattered into a million shards. My fear and desperation bled out of me, staining his white fur in the form of a steady stream of tears. I was crying so hard that I was shaking, a tornado of emotions erupting from within me.

From the very beginning I had felt instantly revived in Sesshoumaru's presence, my erratic heart coaxed into a steady rhythm. And that is how I feel whenever we are together. For each and every night since we met, in my arms there has been someone I could hold, someone I could talk to. Someone to remind me why I am in this world in the first place. That I am not alone. That there is so much more to life than death. When I am with him, I feel like myself again or rather the kind of person that I want to be.

Game Saved

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Loading Act 4…

Player: 2

Character Name: Lord Sesshoumaru Takumi

Race: Crescent Moon Demon

Fighting Style: Samurai

Weapon: Sword

Level: 98

How could I ever have forgotten? We are married, Kagome and I, both of us descendents of royalty, the ruling families of our people, of our own kinds. Our union was the first recognized marriage between a priestess and a demon. Something most people regardless of their race had accepted.

I met Kagome after she pierced my left arm by an arrow. Now it is quite humorous and fitting, but at the time I was livid. I wanted to kill someone. Those were my cold blooded intentions until my eyes gazed upon the face of the person who had shot me.

Maybe it is because I was not given enough attention as a child or maybe it is because I do not see the point of talking about one's emotions or talking in general, but I cannot explain what transpired next in any rational manner. The severity of my affliction was severe from the very beginning. I was Kagome's from the start.

Kagome had come running toward me, a messy mixture of tears and cries. Once she had reached me, she immediately got to work casting a spell to heal my wounds, all the while talking to me in a soothing lullaby full of remorseful lyrics. I wasn't in uniform that day, so I doubt that she knew of my rank; all of her sweet nuances were simply from the heart, her gentle heart.

As is the way of dating games, I had tried to act detached, informing her that her skill level was inadequate and that I would have to take it upon myself to teach her properly under the disguise of gratitude. Thankfully she had eagerly agreed to my less than honorable offer, though the excitement that was sketched across her face every time that I saw her did nothing to quench my hungry heart. We would be together for days on end, and I would still feel unsatisfied. I always wanted more.

I wanted her completely. I wanted her to be mine. It is that incessant need, that I could never control, that was ultimately our undoing.

Both of us, the horrible teacher and even worse student, had been out late practicing archery and healing spells on the night of our engagement dinner. When we had finally arrived, we were greeted by unexpected guest, a man by the name of Naraku. As if time had been erased, the peace between our people was over for Naraku had cast a narration spell on both of our families.

Kagome, being fluent in spells due to her love of healing, had whispered that we should run away and elope. That there was a spell that she could perform using both our blood that could stop Naraku. The only problem being, that it was a time consuming spell, so we would have to pick the place to perform the ceremony carefully.

Looking at each other, we quietly understood, the grassy haven underneath the willow trees would be our meeting place. Though our parents had been happy about our engagement, as with most things in life, there had been stipulations. They didn't want us meeting late at night- that type of thing. Of course we both would sneak out and meet beneath the willow trees which were as good as thick blankets at hiding our activities.

A heavy thought had tried to tie itself to me and weighed me down as I parted with her, the idea that life no matter how mundane it appears is truly inconsistent and out of our control, a musing that always offers little comfort or reason. However, I had felt instantly relived of my troubling thoughts when I glanced at Kagome. I had felt certain that we were going to cut the strings of fate and write our own ending.

That is why I have no one to blame but myself. This is all my fault. I got greedy.

"Stop daydreaming, Sesshoumaru. You clearly remember everything. Hurry up and answer my question. How did it feel? How did you feel when you watched that cool obsidian arrow pierce through Kagome's supple flesh? Tell me where was the pain coming from, the head or the heart?"

Game Saved.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Loading Act 5….

Player: 1

Character Name: Kagome

Race: Priestess

Fighting Style: Combat

Weapon: Bow

Level: 35

"Hello, Naraku," I reply and there in the morning light I see it. Sesshoumaru's collar dripping with fresh blood fastened around my archery instructor's neck. I waited at our spot all night, and now Sesshoumaru has made his long awaited appearance, in bites and pieces. And before I can even react, Naraku cast some kind of marionette spell, taking control over my own body.

"You will join me for breakfast won't you?"

Naraku extends his hand to me, and my body responds on its own accord.

Together we walk hand in hand as hordes of our peers pass by us, with not a single one of them taking even the slightest of grievances with Naraku's new necklace. After a few minutes we enter his dining room. I am seated in a chair at the end of a long table and it is only when Naraku sits across from me, like a hackneyed jester who has finally killed his king that I finally understand what is going on.

Sesshoumaru and I, our play is over.

I want to scream. My busted heart is gushing at the seams.

But all I can do is watch for the epilogue is about to begin.

"So, they say that opposites attract. But just because something is true, that doesn't make it right. Allow me to explain."

On cue a demon, the very one who had paraded around the courtyard at my graduation ceremony killing my people, is brought into the room fully bond and gagged. Like a fish he is thrown onto a huge metal hook, his body thrusting wildly as he is hung upside down. Wordlessly, Naraku gets up and cuts the demon's wrist, draining his blood. My mind is frozen, refusing to connect Naraku's crude puzzle.

"A painfully sensitive girl, though not stupid in intellect but definitely a fool of the heart, had bonded with a steel-hearted demon under a set of willow trees. How do I know this you ask? Well, you see I had been gravely injured and while I was recuperating I got a front row seat. In a cave off of those madding willow trees, I watched with the greatest of ease.

A tedious ballad played out for months on end right in front of me. Man with the inability to show any sort of emotions on his face falls in love with a girl who shows too much emotion on her face. What one was missing the other had in spades. So you can see why I could not allow their love to be.

For such an open-wound of a girl deserves something far less fleeting then the love of a demon; don't you agree?"

I can't scream. I can't move. I can't do anything, but let this mad man continue his perverted show.

"Not in the mood to spill your guts, huh? Funny Sesshoumaru felt the same way, but that didn't stop me."

Using his dull blade as an ax, Naraku hacks the demon's stomach apart until he is dead before genteelly strolling over to me. He prepares a drink for himself and takes one slow slip before placing the cup to my lips forcing the liquid down my throat. It's blood.

"Drink up! It's Sesshoumaru's."

His words are nasty and jagged, but they imminently lose their edge the second they are spoken. For Naraku is murdered right before my eyes by a liquid strangler. Poison.

My mind is racing but it has no where to run to. It's like someone has thrown a white blanket over me, trapping me in an ivory existence of nonbeing. All of my senses have been dialed down and time feels elusive. Only my mind is ruthlessly screaming out in pain.

Where is Sesshoumaru?!

Hot tears sting my eyes for the memories of my past life have returned to me. But my throbbing mind is full of nothing but misery. I understand now. I know what has happened here. Sesshoumaru poisoned his own blood, so that he could kill Naraku. So that he could save me.

This is all my fault. I am the one who wanted to be saved.

I have to find him. I have to apologize for being weak. For being me.

Struggling to breathe, I fight with my body and force it to move.

In both sets of my memory Sesshoumaru is the same, a constant force that beckons to me. I can't imagine a world without him in it, a world without us.

Approaching our grassy knoll, I call out to him repeatedly but I hear nothing. My cement body is too heavy for my feet to carry so I fall. Crawling on my hands and knees, I feel my way to our spot beneath the willow trees.

But my blind eyes are cruel and see too much.

He is there waiting in our spot like he always does, the only absolute thing in my erroneous world, but my sanctuary is no more.

Game Over

Game Saved.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Loading New Game, Act: 1 with existing character….

Player: 1

Character Name: Kagome Takumi

Race: New Aged Priestess

Fighting Style: Healer

Weapon: Spells

Level: 98

There he is waiting in our spot like he always does the only absolute thing in my counterfeit world, my sanctuary. And what does that say about me? How did I find salvation in the slender arms of a demon with gold stained eyes?

Our spot lies in between a set of willow trees that are currently swaying to the gentle rhythm of the evening breeze like iron curtains that engulf a bed of long, soft grass. This place is where he and I met every night of the week. Long ago I found peace in iniquity, and I am still not sure what he has found in me.

The crescent moon burns brightly against the dark backdrop of the night sky. It is the perfect scenery for a honey eyed demon that is waiting for his scene partner. I make my way over to him as his golden eyes glimmer and a satisfied grin slips across his handsome face. Standing before him I attempt to give the purest smile possible from someone bathed in the ambiguity of night.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. How are you?" I ask my usual placid voice sloppily laced with yards of raw emotion.

My frequent plea is answered with a hard kiss on my wet lips. I want to wrap my arms around him. I want to hold his body tight against my own. But my nerves bind me in place leaving me lost within his warm embrace.

Once Sesshoumaru is satisfied we both sit down, and I rest my head on his lap.

But there is no resting to be had, for I am in desperate need of confession.

I have a secret. A set of memories, about another time, another world that refuse to remain buried in the back of mind. At least I hope that they are memories.

This world is sardonic with everything saturated in bloody hues. For generations the two races, the priestesses and the demons have lived in complete isolation, content to coexist but never interact until Guten Nacht where the higher ranking priestesses committed genocide on a city of demons. And ever since that dreadful night, I have been working as a healer marshaling in the never ending parade of the wounded. But all the while seeds of forgotten memories were growing wild in my mind, endangering my tepid rationale with every flower that bloomed.

It is when I was removing a stray arrow from one of my comrades when I had my first flashback. It was of Sesshoumaru, radiating power and ruthless beauty and laying before me, his arm pierced by an arrow. That memory terrified me. I had never even seen such a man, and yet my heart was abhorrently aching with adoration.

I was scared. I couldn't understand what was happing to me. In tiny fragments so vibrant in nature that they had smells and tastes, my memories came flooding back to me. I tried to ignore them. But they would never let me. For my destitute memories pieced themselves back together weaving a convincing tale.

And yet, I don't have any hard evidence. I can't say with absolute certainty that this set of memories are not images sewn together by my own fabrication, out of a childish need perhaps to believe in something, anything outside of my monotone life.

I have never told Sesshoumaru any of this. I didn't want to lose him. But now it seems that I am losing myself for I can think of little else.

That is why I am going to ask for my penance before it is too late.

Because despite what I have become, I know that our spot beneath the willow trees doesn't just exist in my mind. When I am with Sesshoumaru, I am allowed to be 'me', regardless of how pathetic that 'me' might be.

But before I tell him everything, I need to cast a protection spell. In my memories that is the reason why we had failed. In an effort to save time we chose not to use a defensive barrier. But that wouldn't be the case tonight. No, for tonight no matter what the outcome, I am going to cut the strings of fate. I am going to write my own ending.

Save game over existing data?

(Author's note: Thanks for playing.)


End file.
